In the operation of vehicles in which the operator or rider sits upon an exposed seat, usually astride the vehicle, the use of rear-view mirrors is an important safety precaution. Due to the typically small size of such vehicles they are particularly susceptible to being struck or sideswiped from other vehicles approaching and overtaking them from the rear. Another danger arises when the rider is startled by a passing vehicle of whose presence the rider was not previously aware. Mirrors have been attached to these vehicles in an effort to warn riders of such rearward dangers. These mirrors, however, are frequently ineffective due to the excessive vibrations transmitted to them through their mirror mounts. In addition, a clear rearward view is often obstructed because the mirror is angled in an ineffective direction. The need for a means to see to the rear without turning around is particularly pronounced for bicyclists and snowmobile riders.
In the Applicant's search for prior art, only four patents were found that used the concept of attaching a safety reflective apparatus to a glove which could be worn by the rider. Lieb (U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,822) and Green (U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,237) use reflectors on gloves which can be seen by following or passing drivers. Frank (U.S. Pat. No. 468,149) and Rice (U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,055) use gloves with mirrors which are normally concealed by an opaque protective covering. The protective coverings may be removed to enable the wearer to look at himself or herself. Although the prior art does reveal various rear-view mirrors which may be mounted on hats, the concept of using a rear-view mirror on a glove was not found.